Life, Love, and Interventions
by Mad Katter
Summary: Callisto is searching for her past and is very determined. Apollo, on the other hand, is also determined to make a woman fall for him. See what Apollo does as he tries to woo a girl on Earth as a mortal with Callisto seeing him only as a distraction.
1. Unveiling the Past and the Future

**A/N**: My first try at Greek Mythology. And yes, I own these characters. Please do not confuse these characters in the first chap IF you have read about people having the same name. This may surprisingly seem a bit non Greek myth-like (yet) but you'll see more of the gods and goddesses in the chapters to come. I promise. So please R&R.

**Chapter 1: Unveiling the Past and the Future  
**

"_No!" I screamed, as the blazing walls were about to collapse on a man. I do not recognize the face of this being, but nevertheless I was weeping. And I feel the sorrow and the heartache emanating around me._

I woke up, the sunlight caressing my face. It was just another day, another day that I wake up unfamiliar to my own body, sweat trickling down my cheek. There was disconnection in my body. Every move I made looked tired, weary, drunk. My head throbbed as I sat up and placed my feet on the carpet that lay beside my mattress.

'_What had I seen this time?_' My ill dreams whisper to me prophecies that could only cause despair. I remember Mel---mother…telling me that this is a blessing. And how wrong she was when she said it.

'_Why have the gods forsaken me? This is certainly not a gift…_' I paced around the room, removing the sleep from my eyes. I rubbed my temples to soothe the pain in my head. To my sensitive hearing, Mother was about to leave. The glimmering rays of the sun had touched the hallways as I stepped out to catch her.

"Mother, it is time you tell me." She silently handed me a new, very exquisitely made tunic and started to walk away.

"Mother! This cannot wait any longer." I chased after her.

"Sit, please, my daughter…" This woman whom I call 'mother' motioned me to sit. Yes, I know the truth, but not the whole truth, and I was desperate to know more. You see, I was abandoned when I was born by the lake, which I visit everyday for I long to know my past.

"Callisto, remember that I told you that you were abandoned?" I nodded at this, and instinctively knew that Melaina lied before.

"A woman named Theophamia gave you to me. She was a seer, I believe, and said that only I could take care of you…"Melaina looked so lovingly at me, tears making her eyes sparkle. Now I know why these... these 'visions' come from. From this.. Theophamia. I let my mind linger on her name. It made me smile inside, somehow.

"So, so you saw my mother? What did she look like? Did you see her face?" My heart beat faster with excitement and anticipation, thinking of the many ways I would be able to find her now. Crazy thoughts ran about my head, scrambling. My headache grew stronger but excitement was all that I feel.

"I…I… Yes, I saw her… But her face was covered in the finest piece of cloth I had ever seen."

"Did she tell you something? Anything?" My heart sank at her words.

"She said to tell you that if you are of sixteen years, you must go to the lake…THE lake, and drop one of the precious stones you wear on your ankle into the water."

"This was from her? Theophamia?" I toyed with the simple charm on my ankle, suddenly feeling warmth glowing from the stones.

"Yes."

"Melaina…You do know what I intend to do, right?"

There was a long pause to our conversation. Both she and I know that this was coming since I frequently ask about my past. And it hurts me truly to consider the possibility that I shall never see Melaina again…

"I should go now…" I said, breaking the silence that hung between us.

"Farewell Melaina." I cannot determine what I feel right now. It seemed like happiness, sorrow, anticipation, excitement, longing, and all other emotions danced and twirled inside me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I started to walk on the long, narrow path to the lake, the smell of the earth wafting around me. I held back all the thoughts that surfaced in my mind as I trudged down the dirt road, so that I would not dwell on false hopes. What would happen after is not something I could predict.

……………

I stopped walking and enjoyed the scenery of the lake. It displayed a great beauty open to all, but I have this apprehension that it held so many secrets, possibly even my own. I breathed in the fresh air which is all too familiar, since I go here from time to time. I sat on a soft patch of grass alongside the lake, and daintily removed a stone from my charm. It glowed warmly as I held it in my hand, like it was awakened by my touch. I breathed in deeply, and dropped the stone in the water. I closed my eyes fixedly because I was afraid…afraid of what this will bring to my future.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

My mind spun like a crazy whirlpool for about a minute. Suddenly, everything stopped. It was as if ten years' worth of pain collided with me. It was unbearable. I tried to hold back the tears brimming in my eyes, but alas, a single, lone tear fell down my cheek and the pain quickly subsided. I found myself in a familiar place…perhaps village, not far from my own. I walked along the road, and looked around, wondering how I got here.

'_The stone… Maybe it transported me here._' Then, I froze as a very solid man happened to pass right through me.

"Huh? What! Hey, you, young man!" I shouted after him, but he did not seem to hear. Nobody seemed to have heard me frantically shouting, half afraid and half in amazement.

"Theophamia! Theophamia!"

My eyes widened. I felt my heartbeat going faster. The village was bustling and loud, but I was certain that I heard her name. I looked around, aimlessly searching for the voice. It was a child.

"Theophamia, Mother! Look!" The boy held up a bird, which he probably caught.

'_Mother?_' I thought. '_She has a…child?_'

"Son, let that go. It's not nice to fool with nature." And at that very moment, my body just stood there, mouth agape. I saw my own eyes look at the boy, with the same lips scolding him. And at that, my heart, mind, and instinct knew she is the one.

"MOTHER!" I called out repeatedly, even though I knew that only I could hear my voice. My eyes once again dampened. Theo---Mother gazed about the sky, as if she had felt a presence calling her. I tried again, but this time my voice was overwhelmed by my sobbing, and came out small and weak. I was determined to try once again when a white light enveloped me. I sensed that it was going to take me away. I panicked and seized the hand of Theophamia, only to find mine pass through hers. I gained sense and realized that I was lying on the same spot by the lake, the sweet aroma of nature comforting me. As I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at a man, about my age, staring back at me peculiarly. He knelt down, meeting my eye-level.

"What have you done? You…you---" Words could not describe what I felt. Hot tears pressed into my eyes and I was about to slap the man when he caught it. I was impressed with his reflexes. Only few could catch me that quickly.

"Are you mad, woman? You should thank me! You stood there in a trance for what seemed like an eternity, and, to my surprise, lunged at the air and almost fell in!" I was speechless.

'_It was all an illusion…_' I started getting up. Ignoring the man, I walked to the direction of my home.

'_He looks mighty familiar…_'

"Woman! Do I not even deserve to know your name?"

"Callisto." I muttered, without even looking back at him, for now I know what role this man would play in my life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To my dear reader/s: Well? Please review. I have already written the next chapter for this and I promise you all that there will be gods and goddesses because why the hell would I put this in Greek myths if there would be none. Much appreciated if reviewed.**


	2. Divine Intervention

**A/N: These characters are not mine (obviously)**

**Chapter 2: Divine Intervention**

Olympus. The gods and goddesses, including me, were all in giddy moods as we enjoyed the banquet. We were all joking and chatting about, and laughter filled the heavens. I was talking with a lovely maiden, who looked this way and that, heeding no attention to me. She suddenly left when she saw Aphrodite approach.

"Tsk, tsk… You have lost your touch, Apollo." A smile played on her lips.

"What? Me? You must be joking!" I laughed, a smug smile on my face.

"Oh, Apollo…You and I both saw it. The girl paid no attention to your ramblings. You could never make her swoon like you did before with so many others. Just admit it." I stayed silent. It was of no use arguing with the goddess of love and beauty when she is in such mood.

"I'm afraid she's right, Apollo." Ares joined in and laughed out loudly. This caused more to come and mock me. I managed to force out a smile and a gentle chuckle along with it.

"I haven't lost it, really. I bet that I could make any mortal woman fall for me." The words flew out of my mouth unconsciously.

"Oh, really?" This time it was Zeus, and I regretted every word that I said. I made a mental note to myself not to let arrogance overcome me around these gods, especially Zeus.

"Then, a bet it shall be. Perhaps you can take over some mortal's body and make a girl fall in love with you." Zeus cocked an eyebrow and I stared right into his eyes, full of confidence. He guided me to a small pond surrounded by a very magical garden. He moved his hand in a majestic gesture over the pond and an image of a man and a woman appeared.

"Sounds easy enough, Apollo?" I continued to gaze at the woman for a long time, her beauty and godly appearance piercing my heart. I turned to Zeus as he was waiting for my answer.

"I assume that I take this man's form, then?"

"Yes, any problem with him?"

"No, not at all. He looks like a fine young man. Maybe I could get used to this." I let out a very confident laugh.

"And the maiden?"

"Lovely as ever. So, when should I do this?" I raised my chin higher, my confidence overpowering.

Zeus was silent for a moment. He stared at me long and hard.

"NOW." He immediately put his hand on my head before I could even react and I witnessed my own soul drift away from my body. The world spun and spun around me. I shut my eyes completely until it came to a stop.

I found myself on Earth. My soul had already merged with the body of the man. I fell on my knees from the endless spinning. And then, all I could hear were footsteps approaching. I closed my eyes as I drifted away from consciousness.

**A/N: I know it's short but there'll be more coming up. Please review. One single review from you can mean the world to me.**


	3. The Bloodstained Doe

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also thank you to Ruby Chubb who added this to her(?) story alert list. **happy panda**

**Chapter 3: The Blood-stained Doe**

**Caliisto's POV**

I heard a soft thud coming from behind. I tried to resist looking back, but guilt stabbed me every time I took a step away. I slowly turned my head, and, from the corner of my eye, saw the man who…who supposedly "saved" me, lying on the ground, unconscious. I walked towards him, noticing that my pace had quickened. I knelt on the soil and stared long at him, thinking of the vision I had and what it meant for me, for him…for us. As I gazed at him, I kept feeling that there was something different about him, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was. I lifted his head gently, placing it on my lap. His golden locks tickled my leg but I did not mind. The gentle breeze carried an earthly scent towards us. I looked at him, almost lovingly.

'_I can't possibly take him home. I guess I'm stuck with this until he wakes up…_'

Home…the word played in my mind again and again, bringing thoughts of Melaina crying softly, wondering if I would still come back. Yes, I would, but only to bid her farewell for the last time. My heart will long for her in agony, but I am determined. Very determined to the extent of risking my own life to find the key to my past. Theophamia. I must find this woman…this woman who is my mother. Who bore me, and left me to be cared for by a stranger… I shut my eyes as I tried to remember what her village looked like. It was very familiar to me. Hopefully, it is where I pictured it would be. I pretty much relied on my instinct and I followed whatever it told me. I sat in silence. Only the melody of the crickets echoed through the night. I tilted my head towards the sky and noticed that the moon seemed to smile upon me. I smiled back, trying to assure myself that everything will be fine, though I know in my heart that it would not be. I was disturbed in my thoughts by a sudden movement on my thighs. He had awakened.

"What…what happened?" A very predictable question sprang from his delicate lips faintly.

"You fainted. Why?" He stared up, disoriented.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" His voice came out louder, his words full of arrogance. My faulty smile hastened into a frown and if he wasn't in his current situation, I would've knocked some sense into that head of his, hard.

"I—I mean, thank you……….Callisto..?" He stuttered at seeing me a bit upset over his behavior. It seemed like he had to rummage through is mind to find that name. But then, he was still a bit groggy.

"Yes. By the way, would you tell me your name?" I moved a bit farther as he started to get up.

"Apo--I mean, uh, Ammon." He bit his lip and looked straight into my eyes. His piercing blue eyes struck me like a dagger deep in my heart.

'_Such enchanting eyes…why haven't I noticed those before…?_'

His deep blue eyes continued to look at me. It felt rather uncomfortable than flattering because it felt like he was…studying me. I brushed away the dirt on my leg and noticed that my tunic had gone way above my knees. I quickly pulled it down and neatened it. I felt my cheeks warm up and hoped that Ammon doesn't see it in the night. I turned to him and saw his grinning face staring back at me.

"Don't worry. I didn't notice it either." He said with a chuckle. "Although I wish I did."

I smiled nervously. I prepared myself if he would dare try anything on me. I mean, who knows what this man would do? Clearly, I wouldn't let that happen. Suddenly remembering Melaina, I stood up. He grabbed my hand as I was about to walk.

"Stay." Ammon said firmly. I glared at him, preparing to smack his head to the ground.

"What do you take me for, a dog?" I snarled, snatching my hand from him. The look of astonishment on his face made me smile inside. I have a feeling that he misjudged my strength.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! Stay, please. I don't want to be alone tonight, especially when I don't know where my own home is."

"How? How is it that you don't know? And why would I even take what you said into consideration if I do not know you at all." My cold voice seemed to have reached into his soul.

"I…I honestly don't know what to say…" I hid the triumphant look on my face when he, again, looked straight at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and I would've melted if it wasn't him.

I started to say something when I heard violent rustling in the bushes. Ammon seemed to have heard it too, because he stood up and looked around, studying the surroundings. He motioned me to keep quiet, which angered me a little, of course, as if I didn't have any sense at all to be cautious. The rustling became blatant, and something moved somewhere around the bushes. We both abruptly turned our heads to it and saw some sort of fuzzy thing peek out. I inched closer, my steps as hushed as a cat's. I focused my vision on the 'thing', and my heart quickly calmed down.

"It's a doe." I yelled out to Ammon, who, in relief, lied back down, being a bit farther.

'_Lazy pig_.' I thought, noting that the doe was startled by my loudness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here, I won't hurt you." I moved towards the doe slowly, carefully. It found no hostility coming from me. My outstretched arms became a little bit weary but it was all worth it when it nuzzled up to me. Warmth enveloped me as the creature approached me. I hugged her tight when she came to me, and she yelped. I was surprised and quickly loosened my grip. Maybe my hug was a tad bit too strong… But, no. I discovered a wound right on her belly. The fur on her belly was damp with blood, probably a fresh wound.

**Apollo's POV**

I watched Callisto intently as she acted like a mother toward the doe, but more of a lion on me.

'_I wonder what provoked her to give me such hostility. Maybe it was the tunic joke…_'

I made a mental note to be cautious with my flirting around her. The girl looked easy to entrap when Zeus showed her to me. But then again, looks could be deceiving… and she was definitely one of those cases. I remember when Zeus told me her name… Callisto… It is a very enchanting name, and worthy of the maiden whom it has been given to. I inquire to myself what I found in her that is so pleasing, when she in turn treats me like dirt. There was something in every move she makes, every breath she takes, something in everything she does that makes her appear…radiant. I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Callisto's sweet voice echoing in my ears.

"I've been calling you from afar, you lazy pig. Are you that deaf? This doe is hurt." She knelt down and showed me the injured creature, which she carried from a short distance, wrapped in her arms and I pretended to show my concern, ignoring that she called me a pig, as she was really worried about that thing.

"I don't have any bandages and I don't think that anything here can help it."

"That is it. I'm going home." Callisto carefully stood, the doe in her arms, and started to walk. I was appalled as to seeing her being able to carry such a heavy thing.

"Wait. Can't you stay here?" That was probably the dumbest question I had asked.

"What do you expect me to do, huh? Let my eyes witness the death of this poor, helpless creature without doing anything? Please, put some sense into those words of yours. I'd choose this doe over you any day." A chill crept up my spine as she bashed me again with her words. Honestly, I expected her personality to be a bit more…appealing, like the common ones you see in every maiden here, but no, she had to be different.

"I'm very sorry to have enraged you… I--I just don't want to be alone at this time of night." I hoped that she caught my hint at what I've just said.

"So, you are saying you want to come. Hah, amuse me, please." She did catch my hint. She caught it and made it to her advantage, wise girl. I continue to admire her wit at these things. She was indeed, a challenge. No wonder Zeus chose her.

"I…I just…please let me stay with you, just for tonight. I promise I wouldn't be any trouble. You wouldn't even know I'm there." I started after her. I was amazed at myself for pleading to a mere mortal. She paused and hopefully took what I said into consideration.

"Alright, I suppose. I'm getting awfully worn out by carrying this heavy doe by myself and I have to prepare for my journey tomorrow." I quickly came to her aid in carrying the doe. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Just curious, what is that journey of yours?" I decided to ask a question, knowing the risk of her ill temper.

"You have no right to meddle in my affairs." Callisto said, raising her chin proudly.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not 'meddling', I'm just asking a casual question." I raised my eyebrow and mimicked her proud face. Somehow she found out that I had made a mockery of her face and began to glare at me. Then, she decided to let it pass to my relief. We trudged down the path quietly, with me not knowing where we are going. I wonder why I even agreed to the bet when I knew that it would be something quite challenging, and time-consuming as well. I guess someone would take my place in riding my chariot tomorrow…

I felt my arms drag when we finally (I think) reached our destination. Callisto and I dropped the doe gently outside of what I think is her humble abode. She motioned me to accompany her inside without uttering a single word.

"Callisto!" An older woman exclaimed happily. Tears brimmed in her eyes. I suspect she is Callisto's mother. Callisto went over to hug her and I was left hanging awkwardly. The woman stared at me, confused. She let go of Callisto, who, by now, noticed that I was just there standing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Melaina. This is Ammon. He helped me carry a wounded doe. She's outside the house, by the way." Callisto looked at both of us and smiled. The woman looked disappointed, somehow. I suspect, again, that it must be their personal war or something.

"Is she your mother?" I asked, noticing her smile turn upside down. I thought she was going to let me have it again. After all, she was in a roll.

"I can't answer that right now." She replied coldly in a sort of whisper.

Melaina just stood there. "I'm going to nurse the doe, now. Callisto, make your friend at home."

"So…about that journey, would you mind if I accompany you? Since I have no idea who I really am, and it's kind of my way in repaying you." I prepared myself for the worst, as if my life even depended on it.

"You don't even know who I am, where I'm going. But still you want to accompany me?" She said with a laugh.

'_But I do know you… A bit anyway._' I spent a minimal amount of time gazing at the pond of Zeus, before he whisked me away with only the memory of her name being Callisto. My first impression on her was not so well. And I could tell she was different from the usual maidens I woo. I am afraid to admit it, but I…I have this churning feeling inside that I may become attached to her.

"You shall not come." Callisto said, all the arrogance gone in her voice.

"May I ask why?"

"One, it is none of your business. Two, it concerns your safety." She turned her back on me. I could've sworn she was weeping, but let go of that thought when she faced me again.

"What do you know of me?" I asked, touching her shoulder. Callisto was surprisingly cold, even though it was a warm day.

"You're cold, Callisto." I showed genuine concern. For a moment there, I forgot about the bet.

"Your…your death." At that moment, I felt the bitter cold of the night as well. How on earth would she know about my..death?


End file.
